A Cold Winter's Night
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Harry Potter does a bit of accidental magic one cold winter's night. Written for Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Polar Express, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Present Wrapping Station, Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Snowball Fight, and December Event's Advent Calendar on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Warnings for mental abuse of a child.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Polar Express, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Present Wrapping Station, Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Snowball Fight, and December Event's Advent Calendar on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Polar Express my prompt was (phrase) running free. For Present Wrapping Station I wrote for step one with the word prompt of snowflakes. For Snowball Fight I wrote for the prompt of (weather) snow. For Advent Calendar I wrote for day ten's prompt which dialogue and mine was "Is that really what happened?". Warnings for the mental abuse of a child. I hope you all enjoy A Cold Winter's Night.**

The wind howled through the trees as the biggest snow storm that had ever come to England was in full swing. This didn't bother the young dark haired boy sat in the window of 4 Privet Drive. He already knew that in some small way he going to be blamed for this because that is what his relatives thought about him. Try as he might though there was something about a nice snow storm that calmed the boy's spirit.

"Don't sit to close to the window, boy," snarled Vernon Dursley.

Harry supposed that at least he should be happy he wasn't being sent outside yet. The Dursleys usually made him shovel their snow during the storm itself. They never did anything themselves or at least that is what it felt like to the small ten year old boy as he watched the snowflakes drift from the skies.

"Did you shovel the drive yet, boy?" came the snarl as though right on queue.

Harry had been watching the snowflakes fall and pile up for almost an hour now. It looked like it was up to about his knees at least and he found himself wondering why Uncle Vernon had waited until now to send him out. He didn't complain mind you. Complaining got you no where with the Dursleys. Pulling his hand me down boots which were two sizes to big for him on he trudged down the hall.

"Don't look so ungrateful," came Dudley's voice from in front of television. "You could be living out there."

The sounds of laughter that followed this pronouncement weren't something he hadn't heard before. It was something he was always told by at least his Uncle and cousin on a daily basis. Pulling on the over sized jacket that Dudley had gotten earlier in the month and decided he didn't want after all, Harry walked outside.

The cold stung the youngester's eyes after he had stepped foot outside the door. And upon looking down Harry found that he been wrong about where the snow would come up to. It was waist high and gaining. Looking around despondently Harry picked up the snow shovel that had been left at the door to begin his work.

But upon turning to begin he found that the drive was perfectly clean. Even the little walk to the front door was clear of snow. He couldn't figure out how it had happened but he was glad that it had.

"Did you start that drive yet?" snapped Uncle Vernon. "I won't have you running free in this neighborhood..." Vernon Dursley was stopped mid-threat. Looking around he found himself shaking with anger. "How did you finish the drive and walkway that fast? I won't have you asking help from the neighbors."

"I didn't," Harry insisted.

"It just happened to clear by itself then?"

Harry knew better than to answer the question the proper way. Although he also knew that not answering would bring trouble too. "Maybe someone else came earlier and saw it wasn't done," Harry suggested knowing he'd not be believed either way.

"Is that really what happened?" The menacing stance his uncle had over him made Harry cower a little and back away.

Harry never knew where the man came from but before his uncle could voice any more his anger the strange man was standing next to Harry. "I came by and saw that the drive and walkway needed doing," the dark haired man told Vernon Dursley. "That is really what happened."

"I'll thank you to keep your nose out of other people's business, sir," Vernon snapped before turning on his heel and walking into the house. "Get in here, boy."

Harry could have sworn he saw the man wink before he closed the door behind him. That was one of the strangest encounters he'd ever had in his entire life and it wouldn't be the last.

 **I hope you all enjoyed A Cold Winter's Night.**


End file.
